


In a World

by BDBeeb



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: Cage, Dungeon, M/M, actually, full out, noncon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBeeb/pseuds/BDBeeb
Summary: In a world…Where the Kid is just stuck in the wrong dimension, has no dangerous powers, is not the Devil, and Warden Lacy is psychotic and hallucinates.  The only thing is, the Kid still doesn’t age and can’t die.





	In a World

 

 

The Kid shivered naked against the metal wall, straining to be far as he could from the front of the cage.  He heard the steady, thump, thump, thump of feet coming down the ladder.  His knees came up to his chest and he held is hands to his face.  Why couldn’t this man just kill him?  Why couldn’t he just die?

\-----

Once he found a sharp edge to the cage and he slashed his wrists.  He woke up in a sticky pool of drying blood, his wrists healed. 

Sometime later his captor produced a pistol from inside his jacket, and the Kid pushed his face into the space between the bars, looking up at the man.  Daring him, silently begging him to pull the trigger.  _Maybe if someone else did it, it would stick._ It hadn’t.  He’d laid in that cage, in agonizing pain for days, unable to move, unable to form a real thought or to see clearly.

  -----

 “Please, please…please no..” the Kid whispered as the footsteps scraped closer. 

“Come here, boy.” A voice commanded him.  The Kid obeyed shakily, thinking desperate pleads at his captor.  If he refused there was always something to change his mind.  Usually no food for weeks on end, or an electric cattle prod. 

“You know what to do, be penitent.”  

The Kid stood, hunched, his height never allowing him to fully stand.  His back to the Warden, he bent and grabbed hold of the metal in front of him for support. He hated this, hated being made to repent for existing, for getting lost in the woods, for getting kidnapped and imprisoned.  He spread his legs, and pressed back against the cage, assuming the position for Warden Lacy.  He heard a zipper and the breath hitched in his throat and became quick and shallow, jagged.  He steeled himself as the Warden pushed into him, dry and unprepared. 

He took his punishment with gritted teeth, watery eyes.  A cold knot of disgust in his gut from hearing the Warden’s panting, feeling his sweat.  The Warden always came onto the Kid’s back, where it dried and tugged the fine hairs on the small of his back.  The Warden didn’t like for the Kid to clean himself off until after the Warden left the dungeon.  Blood trickled down his thighs, he didn’t want to look at the scars he inevitably had.  He crumpled onto the floor and turned to face the man before him. 

The Kid had stopped asking why, tired of hearing the excuses of a madman.  On his knees he kneeled before the Warden, grabbing the cage and holding it tight, white knuckled and shaking, sweat beading up across his skin.  The Warden knelt before him and slowly pressed a knife into his captive’s abdomen.  The Kid sobbed and cried out, but he held fast to the cage, knowing that one slow stabbing was better than being shot in the head. Again.  The Warden dropped some food on the tray in front of the cage and left the Kid to suffer and heal until he returned to repeat it all.

______

The Kid had watched as his captor aged, greyed at the temples, lost his hair, and he wondered how long he could stand to starve after this man died. 

He had stopped begging long ago, stopped pleading, stopped crying.  He had even stopped talking completely.  He felt nothing. 

The man had stopped coming.  He felt the hunger but wasn’t really bothered by it anymore.  He ran his bony fingers along his ribs in the dark, but stopped… Was that? Yes.  Feet thumping down the ladder.  Apparently, the man just had better things to do for a time.  A light shone into his eyes, onto his sallow face and he heard a yell.  This was a new person.  This was..odd.

 


End file.
